Sleepless Nights
by namidaxx
Summary: After Acid Tokyo when Clone Syaoran leaves, Sakura longs for him to come back. Sleepless nights, high towers, open/closed window, he shows up covered in blood. What will Sakura do? LOL! I suck at being ominous and mysterious, just read it please :D-ONESHO


_My summer vacation's ending. I'm so sad...it feels like summer just started, there is still so many things to do. Nevertheless, I'm going to write/type down this fic because the idea's been in my head for a while now. And I may not have the opportunity to do this anymore once school starts. And before I forgot, I got the Tsubasa/xxxHoLiC Double Feature DVDs today! I'm so happy, visit my blog ( jasmin-tea. blogspot. com ) to see the picture_

_**In order to understand the full concept of this ONESHOT, it is necessary to see this picture:**_

_**http : / / s200 . photobucket . com / albums / aa133 / hirakuhearts / ?action (add equal sign) view¤t; (add equal sign) 1 . jpg**_

_**Please remove the spaces...and type as it is...sorry..**_

_**And listen to Utada Hikaru's "Prisoner of Love" (just search on Youtube). **_

_**The picture and song inspired me greatly!**_

_CLAMP owns the characters and related.  
_

_**Setting the scene:**__ Based on the picture, it looks like Syaoran's some kind of prince or royalty, or coughs a vampire cough. Sakura seems to be his princess/love. Their love is real, but the circumstances are harsh, and just for the records: That is CLONE Syaoran and CLONE Sakura...after Acid Tokyo..._

_Woohoo! First attempt at a oneshot...tell me if you like ne?_

_--_

I stayed in the bathtub, I wondered for how long. It seems like ages since Syaoran-kun last visited me. I must have stayed for a long time, since most of the bubbles are gone by now. Better get out now before my skin becomes wrinkly, he wouldn't like that. I got out, letting the water drain down the dark abyss. Another day, another bath, the same boring routine of life. As I put on my bathrobe, I looked in the mirror. There were dark circles underneath my eyes, probably from sleepless nights. I remembered when things were so much happier, when Syaoran-kun still had his heart. Oh why, why did he have to leave me? Just when I finally realized what he is to me. What happened in Tokyo, stays in Tokyo I guess. Tears came to my eyes, stop it Sakura, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry over this. It's just that ever since Tokyo, after the fighting, he left me. Looking into his eyes, the Syaoran-kun I once knew was lost. He wouldn't stay with me...

I dressed myself, in a white dress that we both loved. Why I bother to look nice, I still wonder. It's not very likely for me to have any visitors in this castle. My room's at the tallest tower, I pass the time by staring down into the landscape. Of course, there wasn't much to look at. Just trees. Trees. And more trees. The only thing that was beautiful was the sunset and sunrise everyday. I feel illuminated, with a new hope, but it's ephemeral. I long to be in his arms again. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would visit me, and make me the happiest person in the world. I miss him so, I long for his kisses. He promised to be back soon, but I know he can't help himself for being away. That's just his lifestyle I guess.

His last visit scared me, not as much as frightening, just different. He appeared in my room, covered in blood. From head to toe. "Syaoran-kun, what happened?" I inquired, but to no avail. He just told me that it was what he had to do to get back the feather. I told him that they were unnecessary if it meant he would have to endure so much. Sometimes, I feel so worthless, so useless. He has to do so much for me, and now, it's become an irresistible temptation for him to be covered in blood. He told me not to worry, his victims are just injured--badly. I wish there was something I could do for him.

I got into my room, it was now midnight. I guess I spent a lot longer in the bath than I thought, it was 10 o'clock when I entered. I went over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, if he returned that night. Why am I getting my hopes up again, it's not very likely for that to happen. Tears came to my eyes again, and I hate myself for that. I thought I could endure this, but this emptiness is growing. Why didn't I realize it sooner, when he was still with me, that I loved him? All those times, I bet it pained him for me to be the way I was. Not knowing anything, and him, not being able to say anything. Now that I can, he's not himself. If only, there was a way to change our lives. I got up and went to my bed. It was a king size bed, feels so empty without him. Syaoran-kun, where are you right now? I need you...I cried myself to sleep, into the pillows. Maybe that's why my eyes are bloodshot red every morning. I feel so dead.

It was about three in the morning, when I heard the curtains flapping. I could have sworn that I closed the windows before I fell asleep. Maybe, I thought, maybe he's here! I got out of the blankets, ran to the window, looked out, there was nothing alive in sight--not even a cricket. Just the moon, shining over the horizon. I closed my window and the curtains, hoping to be able to fall asleep after that. But then, I turned around, and there he was--Syaoran-kun. I almost cried to be in his presence. He was covered in blood again, and it seemed like his mouth was bleeding. Blood was dripping down..drip...drip...drip. I wish I could do something.

"Syaoran-kun?" I asked, "What happened? Are you okay, you're bleeding..." I stepped over, taking out a handkerchief, hoping to wipe his blood away. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I was used to his sudden movements by now. He's been like that ever since Tokyo. I'm a little scared of him to be honest, but I knew I loved him too much to break free. He took out another feather, and I took it. I didn't know what to do with it, but it automatically went inside of me. Right on cue, my body began to lose itself. Sleep came and overpowered me. But I will resist the temptation, just to be with him for a little while. He was still holding me, the blood was still dripping down, but now it was on my dress. I looked into his brown and blue eyes, so scared that he was in pain.

I took out the handkerchief and wiped his lips, it was dark red on the piece of cloth. I wanted to cry, but my strength was leaving me. For some reason, I wanted to kiss him. For some reason, I knew that I could do something about the bleeding. So I reached up and planted my mouth against his. His eyes grew bright for a moment, but they went back to normal. I made sure that the blood was all gone, and they were, but now they're on my lips. I let him go, it was all I could muster to not fall asleep right on the spot.

Suddenly, he turned for the window and was going to leap out, but I grabbed his hands. "Stay with me," was all I could say. I let go of his arms and advanced to hug him from behind. "Don't leave me alone, please," I cried into his back. All I knew was that he turned around, and the next moment, I was on the bed, and he was on top of me. I kept myself awake, as he leaned down to kiss me, his arms pinning mine on the bed. I couldn't resist his kisses. They empowered in me a new strength. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, my neck, and the front of my chest - but not where you would assume. When he paused his shower of kisses, I looked deep into his eyes, and it was the saddess expresion I've ever seen, mixed with confusion. It must be hard for him, not to know himself, but I know that his heart could come back, in pieces or whole. He got off me and was getting ready to leave, but I pulled him back, held him tight, and said, "Syaoran-kun, whatever you're going through, just know that I'm here for you." He never once said a word to me, but turned around and embraced me. We spent the night together under the sheets. He held me tight and the bleeding stopped. Of course, my white dress was now blood stained. The next morning, I woke up in his arms and right before he left, I asked him, "Will you come back tonight?" And I could read from his expressionless, but at the same time sad eyes, that he would never leave me again.


End file.
